What Happens in DetentionStays in Detention
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: Summary inside. And No flames


**~~Hellrrr! Im Back! With...THE BREAKFAST BUNCH! JORI! Haha i know! But we all know that Jade and Tori bouth got Detentions! I had to write about it! :3~~**

**P.S.- I think Its gonna be a One-Shot**

-What Happens in Detention...Stays in Detention-

_7:00 a.m_

"Hey Vega..." Jade said taking a sip of her coffee.

"West..." Tori scoweld. The last thing Tori wanted was to bothered at this time in the morning. She was missing Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Is someone not a morning person." Jade said in her Tori voice.

"Jade...I DONT SOUND LIKE THAT!"

"What ever you say!" Jade said again mocking her voice.

"GIRLS! NO TALKING IN DETENTION!" He said walking away and closing the door to the library.

"Well it looks like its just you and me Vega." Jade said leaning back in her chair.

'Awhh Shit' Tori thought to herself.

"So, Jade...How was your morning?" Tori said with a smile.

"Fine...umm...Yours?" She asked.

"It was alright. I had a Begal but Im still hungry and tired bu-" Tori started saying.

"It was a Good or Bad qeustion Vega"

"Sorry... Why do you call me Vega?"

"Cu- Nickname" She corrected herself.

"No one else have a Nickname"

"Well Vega, you should feel special"

"Yeah..."

"Look, It's Just a cute nickname you should be happy, Beck gets Dumbfuck sometimes." She idmitted.

'Woah...Did she just...'

"Really?"

"Yeah, He can be dumb"

"No about the _cute_ nickname? Why do I get one?"

"Cause...your...kinda...my...friend...Yeah we'll say that."

"Oh?"

"Don'y rub it in Vega..."

"Fine..."

We sat there in silence for awhile... She was cutting paper with scissors. The room felt so cramped with all the books. I kept glancning at her. She was wearing black skinny jeans, boots...Of course...and a dark purple tank top that hugged her slim body. '_damnit tori stop looking at her like that.'_ Tori thought to herself

"Vega!"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my trance

"Why are you staring at me?"

_'shit i was staring' _I thought again.

"I like your...um...boots! They're so cute! Where'd you get em'" I asked feeling sweat drop down my face.

"Hot topic...and I know your lying by the way."

_'Shit caught again'_

"Your just really pretty." I answered truthfully.

"Oh um..Thanks."

"Yup"

_wow did i make things akwkawrd...Shit...Shes walking over here. What should i do? Act normal Tori! _

She had climbed on top of the desk staddling her legs infront of my face. She leaned down so we were face to face.

"How pretty am I Vega?" She whispered as she grabbed my head and pulled me too her lips. They were soft and moist. She tasted of french vaniila coffee. She licked my lips asking for entrence and i let her. As out tounges danced in eachothers mouths her hands had slid up my tight Aeropostale shirt, She had slid it off in a matter of seconds. Now shw was going for my blue striped bra. I felt her fingers unattach it one by one. She started to nibble on my ear...than my collar bone, that made me moan...then she started on my neck. I decided since she gave some, i would. I put my hands around her waist and wiggled my hands upher tank top and started to go for her back, but i didnt find a bra. That tease wasnt wearing a bra. I just started fumbling with her breast till she finally just took it off her self. It took me a minitue to relize that she was licking my left tit. She lowered herself and started teasing my right boob. It tickeled. I arched my back as moans escaped my mouth. She had pulled me on to the table and straddled mme once again. She sat up and looked me dead in the eye.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked with her signiture smirk. God i love her smile. I gave a quick nod as she started to unbutton my jeans. She moved her hips side to side as she slid them off, She put her hand on my adonman and slid her hand down to my wet pussy. She removed my matching, now ruined underware and started to lick it slowly as i arched and groaned. _how many times has she done this?_ I felt something cold go aganist it. i moaned loudly. She had slid index finger in, She started slow and went faster...Then two. Just as i felt the 3rd finger touch my clit i screamed.

"Jade! Ima! Ima bout to...CUM!" I screamed reaching my climax. I was worn out. When i got the streangth to sit up i saw jade licking her finger sexily and grabbing her tank top.

"Jade..." I said quietly.

"Yeah Vega?" She said

"Can i have my shirt...and my bra?" I asked. She threw them at my face. I changed and walked up too her. "Now What?" I asked again.

"We Make-Out till were done or have another round." Jade said with a actual smile.

"But what about Beck?" I asked, Beck was my friend...But Jade... She was my well...you know.

"Oh little Tori, What happens on Detention, Stays in Detention." Jade said putting her arms aroung my waist cupping my butt.

_you know...i have 2 more weeks of this...and i cant wait_

**Yeah, So theres a One Shot. I know its short but i liked it. It was fun writing, More coming soon this week. I love you all 3**


End file.
